Trams in Singapore
History There were six tram lines with a similar track layout than that of the former steam trams. The routes connected are: *Telok Blangah Road - Keppel Road *Tanjong Pagar Road - Geylang Road *Anson Road - Johnston's Pier *Bras Basah Road - Serangoon Road *Serangoon Road - Kallang Road *High Street - Tank Road Steam Trams A steam tram service by the Singapore Tramways Company operated with limited success from 3 May 1886 to 1894. After the implementation of the Tramways Ordinance, No. XII of 1882, which regulated the construction, maintenance and working of tramways in Singapore, planning and specification of the steam tram service commenced. By October 1884 the delivery of materials from England and Scotland for the rail construction had started. It was planned to lay a double line of rails along Anson Road, Robinson Quay, Collyer Quay, Market Street and Boat Quay and a single line along Tanjong Pagar Road, South Bridge Road, North Bridge Road, Middle Road and Serangoon Road. The manufacture of 14 tram cars, each with 32 second-class seats and six first-class seats, was also planned. Each car would be opened at the sides and have transverse seats, with waterproof curtains suspended from longitudinal brass rods. For the transportation of goods, 40 wagons, made entirely of malleable iron and steel, were planned to be used. The laying of the first rails started on 7 April 1885, with the first regular steam tram service from Tanjong Pagar to Johnston’s Pier commencing on 3 May 1886. The trams were in competition with the cheaper rickshaws, and passengers were reluctant to pay tram fares of 10 cents or 6 cents for the first- and second-class seats respectively. The fuel for the steam locomotives had to be imported. After just three years of operation, Singapore Tramways Company offered themselves to be bought by the Tanjong Pagar Dock Company, but the sale wasn't closed. In December 1889, a public auction was held by Messrs. Crane Brothers to find a buyer for the Singapore Tramways Company. The company was sold at $186,000 to the New Harbour Dock Company Limited, a sum which was probably below the scrap value. Under the new management, the tram line from Tanjong Pagar to Rochor was decommissioned, and in 1892 only the line from Borneo Wharf down Anson Road to Collyer Quay was kept in use for transporting goods. On 1 June 1894, tram service between New Harbour Dock, Tanjong Pagar and Collyer Quay was also discontinued due to the financial losses, by which the end had come to the era of steam trams in Singapore. Electric Trams On 24 July 1905, the first electric trams in Singapore were inaugurated. When the Municipal Authorities in Singapore implemented the Tramways Ordinance in 1902, the company Singapore Tramways Ltd was registered in London to build and operate the tram system. On 25 March 1905, Singapore Electric Tramways took over the management. The public did not like to use the trams because of high fares in comparison with London and complicated payment structure as well as infrastructural deficiencies and technical issues. Tram rides were initially charged by the number of sections in the route or the full distance in the route, with fares in the range between 10 and 20 cents which was more expensive than well established modes of transport such as rickshaws or horse-drawn carriages. The price of a ride was finally reduced to 3 cents per section, so that by 1909, the average of 32,000 paying passengers a day used the trams. After obtaining consultancy by the Shanghai Electric Construction Company, tram operations were upgraded in 1922, including refurbishment of the trams and the revision of the fares. In 1923, the Singapore Traction Ordinance was proposed. It was implemented in October 1925, and it was replaced by trolleybuses on 4 September 1927. Current Most new rail systems in Singapore have since been built to use light rail, as the steeper gradients, cheaper engines, and more flexible land use inherent in modern designs have led to more affordable and practical systems. The first tram, Tramlink was started as TPS Tram in 1985. It was later converted to Tramlink in 2008 and became TPS Tram in 2009. The second tram, Dunman High Tram was opened in 2009. The Dunman High Tram connects the route from Paya Lebar to Dunman High School, and from Dunman High School to Lavender and Bugis. These were later absorbed into Tramlink in 2015. Cancelled Trams *Western Tram, of which it has been proposed from Jurong West to Outram Park *Cross River Tram, which runs from Ang Mo Kio to Marina Bay *City Tram, which runs from Shenton Way and Brani to Paya Lebar (similar to the failed Arts Centre Line) *Orchard Road Tram, which runs from Orchard to Dhoby Ghaut *Jurong Region Tram. It was later replaced by the Jurong Region Line, which extends to the Tengah area. *Mandai Tram, which runs from Mandai West to Yishun via Mandai Zoo, Mandai Night Safari, Mandai Orchid Garden, Mandai Bird Park and Rainforest Park. Later replaced by Holland Line. *Northern Tram, which runs from Republic Polytechnic to Ang Mo Kio